


The One with the Proposal that turns into a Confession

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Series: the Ones Where Chandler and Joey are super Gay, well Gayer than usual [1]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Episode rewritten, F/M, LGBT, M/M, but now it’s like confessed, chandler and Joey are super gay, proposal, this ship will kill me one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: Based on the episode, The One with the Proposal part 2.Chandler confesses his feelings to Monica, who encourages him to go and act on them.





	The One with the Proposal that turns into a Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another Chanoey fic, because I can’t get this ship out of my mind and if I don’t write it who will? 
> 
> So I’ve just decided to put these all apart of a series, so when I post more they will be easier to find. 
> 
> Also I’m sure this is full of grammar and spelling mistakes because I only read through it once, yes I will go back and edit but not tonight. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy 😊 
> 
> ~MK

Chandler runs from his place in Richard’s home, sprinting down the street, not even bothering to get a taxi, his adrenaline keeping him going until he gets to the apartment. Nervous energy cornices through him as he starts for the doorknob, only to be stopped by Joey, who was holding a trash bag and looking at him with sad eyes.  
“I can’t talk right now, I’ve gotta find Monica.” Chandler is breathless, his heart beating faster with each word. Joey has trouble meeting his eyes as he says “she’s gone.”  
Chandler’s face breaks, feeling his heart shattering “what?” He gasps out. “She’s gone. She had a bag, and she left.” Joey points towards the stairs again. “What are you talking about?”  
“She was all crying. She said you guys want different things. And she needed time to think.” Joey says, stepping towards Chandler, then thinking better of it and stepping back again. “Well why didn’t you stop her?! Why didn’t you tell her it was a plan?!”  
“I did, Chandler! I told her everything but she wouldn’t believe me.”  
“Well where did she go?” Chandler runs his hands thought his hair, his world was falling apart, coming apart at the seams, but there was apart of him that realized that his world was standing in front of him, holding a trash bag, puppy dog eyes full of sadness for his best friend. “To her parents I think, and she said you shouldn’t call her, but if I were you I would.” Chandler is need tears now. Monica is gone, ran off god knows where, and here is Joey, who is so clearly in love with him, yet helping Chandler get Monica, destroying himself all so Chandler can be happy.  
“I can’t believe I ruined this.” Chandler turns away. Joey steps closer, touching his shoulder lightly, “Hey I’m so sorry man.” Chandler walks into his apartment with Joey following him, expecting to find an empty apartment, void of all happiness. His breath was taken away when he sees candles everywhere and Monica standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him, a soft smile on her lips. “You wanted it to be a surprise.”  
Chandler turns to see Joey smiling at him sadly, nodding him to go on, and shutting the door behind him. Joey then goes and finishes taking out the trash, staring sadly at the door across from his for a few moments before going back to his place. Joey can’t help but crying, Chandler would never be his, he had already know that, but now it was never going to happen, because he was marrying Monica and they were so in love. Joey stares at the black TV, not having the strength to turn it on.  
“Monica, I think we need to talk.” Monica gestures for him to join her on the couch, a curious look in his eyes. “What is it?” Chandler takes a shaky breath not knowing if he can really go through with this. “I’m in love with Joey.”  
“I know, Chandler. The way you look at him is the way I look at Richard.”  
“I’m sorry Mon, I can’t hide these feelings anymore.” She hugs Chandler, nodding to let him know that she understands “Then go get him Chandler.” She kisses his cheek and walks him to the door. “I’m going to go see Richard, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Chandler nods, “Yeah, we’ll get coffee.” He smiles.  
“Joe?” Chandler shuts the door behind him, walking to Joey’s chair. “Hey man.” Joey shoots up, wiping his eyes and looking at Chandler. “So how did it go?”  
“Joey? Are you crying?” Joey shakes his head, but give in only moments later his eyes tearing up again. “I’m sorry man, I know that you just got engaged, and this is not fair of me to say this, but Chandler, I love you. I’m in love with you. Now laugh and go back to your fiancé, I’ll be fine.”  
“Joey. Shut up.” Chandler sits on the edge of of the chair, pressing his lips to Joey’s. All those years of pushing down feelings all coming out at one time. As Joey’s shock wore off he kissed back, pulling Chandler into his lap fully, pulling him ever closer. “I love you too, Joe.”  
Hours passed, Chandler and Joey locked themselves away from the world, soaking up all the years they had missed, not having a reason to leave Joey’s bed. “Joey?”  
“Yeah?” Chandler looked up from his place on Chandler’s bare chest, smiling softly as the dream he had had so many times way finally tangible, finally real. “Marry me? I know it’s crazy, and I know that we don’t even know what we are yet, but I know that I don’t ever want to be without you, I don’t ever want to be without you. And I know that this is sudden and....”  
“Yes.”


End file.
